


Don't Cry, Barty

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover Pairings, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: This was inspired by the lovely David Tennant and Michael Sheen fandom of Tumblr,  but particularly to two blogs called invaderdoom78 and hitarehaymeblog who gave me the idea from a post titled Welcome To The Ineffable Husbands Multiverse.
Relationships: Lucian Underworld/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Don't Cry, Barty

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm not stealing anybody's ideas. I haven't seen any Barty Crouch Jr. pairings and I think a Wizard x Wolf AU is an awesome idea. Please don't hate me!

Barty walked alone through a small village, head down, hands in his pockets, feeling as though everyone was staring at him. It had been three years since Voldemort's downfall at the hands of Harry Potter, and most of the Death Eaters were either dead, in hiding, or locked away in Azkaban. When Barty had been captured, he'd been given a choice between the three, and he'd chosen to go into hiding, because both death or Azkaban meant that he'd have no chance of seeing Lucian again.  
Lucian. The kind, powerful, yet gentle werewolf that Barty had met shorty after Voldemort's defeat. He'd quickly become a friend to Barty, but lately he'd begin to feel more than friendship towards the lycan. That made the young wizard nervous. He had never been good with people, nor had he never had a romantic relationship with anyone.   
Barty reached a fork in the path. He chose the path that snaked towards the outskirts of the village, near the forests and the large lake that was secluded between two large hills. That was the wizard's favorite place in the village because it was always calm and quiet. He followed the path and soon found himself at the edge of the pristine lake. The water was smooth as glass, reflecting the crescent moon and the stars glittering overhead.   
Barty sat down on the soft grass, pulling his knees up to his chest. It had been a three months since he'd last seen Lucian. He'd sent a messager owl to the lycan after he'd arrived in the village, which a mostly Muggle settlement nestled in the rolling hills of Scotland, but had yet to receive any response.   
Barty suddenly felt his eyes begin to warm as tears welled up in them. He licked his lips, trying to stem the flow before he began to cry softy, burying his head in his arms. Maybe Lucian had left, or perhaps he had never cared for Barty in the first place. Or maybe he somehow knew about the feelings the wizard harbored towards him and was disgusted by them.   
That though made Barty's clench in his chest, and he sobbed harder. The wizard was so lost in his despair that he didn't see the large wolf creep out of the forest, ears up, nose twitching as it sniffed at the grass. Suddenly, the creature's head whipped upright at the sound of quiet sobbing. It spotted a figure sitting near the edge of the lake, curled up in a ball, crying. The wolf whimpered before closing its eyes, inhaling deeply before changing shape, going from a dark-furred wolf to a handsome man with long black hair, neatly trimmed facial hair, and sad yet kind eyes. He wore a leather vest and trousers that had been charmed to change with him.  
Lucian exhaled before quickly jogging over to Barty's crying form. He had been tracking the wizard for several weeks after receiving the other's messager owl, and was grateful to have finally found him, but was now concerned as to why he out here all alone in the dead of night, crying. He got within a foot of Barty, but the wizard continued to cry. Lucian crouched down and crept forward, carefully placing a hand on the wizard's soft hair.   
"Barty," he said quietly.   
The younger man stiffened, his crying ceasing as he slowly looked up at Lucian. His big brown eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, glistening with tears.   
"Lucian?" He croaked.   
The older man sat down beside the wizard and pulled him into a hug. Barty whimpered, pressing his face into the lycan's chest, inhaling his scent of leather and smoke and grass.   
Lucian rubbed Barty's back. "I'm sorry I didn't respond to your latest message. After I got it, I started tracking you. I only got here a few days after you did."   
Barty pulled away and looked into the other man's eyes. "I thought you left me, or that I had done something to upset you."   
Lucian smiled, stroking Barty's cheek. "You could never do anything to upset me or make me leave you."  
The wizard smiled, looking deeply into the lycan's pretty eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lucian's. The werewolf stiffened but didn't pull away. His eyes were wide.   
Barty lost himself in the kiss a minute more before he came to his senses and pulled away, blushing furiously.   
"I, I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to do that I just-"  
Lucian took Barty's face in both his hands, pressing their foreheads together,  
"It's alright, Barty," he whispered, wiping away a few remaining tears on the wizard's cheeks. "I feel the same. I just didn't think you did."   
Barty's eyes widened. "You do?"  
Lucian nodded. "I do."   
A smile broke out on the wizard's face, his eyes shining as he kissed Lucian again. This time the lycan kissed him back, feeling their hearts beating in an almost synchronized rhythm as they kissed, bathed in starlight and love.


End file.
